<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>crash by interitio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367678">crash</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/interitio/pseuds/interitio'>interitio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Flashbacks, M/M, Not Beta Read Oops, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/interitio/pseuds/interitio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa was returning to Japan after so many years, and Iwaizumi got an unexpected surprise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>crash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>lmfao i find this funny, no one else did though</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa was finally coming back. He had spent the years after high school in Argentina, playing for a team there. Iwaizumi didn’t know how to feel about his arrival, especially when the message was an abrupt one, since they hadn’t talked since they were 19.</p><p>
  <i>“Hey, Iwa-chan! I’m coming back to Japan since my contract ended. I’ll find another team, but can you pick me up at 10 am on 28 December? Thanks!!”</i>
</p><p>Iwaizumi was caught off-guard of course, but he replied with an acknowledgement, and checked the calendar. It was the 25th of December. He had three days before Oikawa’s arrival. He knew that Oikawa would crash at his place, since his parents had sold their mansion to live in a cottage nearer to nature. Unlike his parents, Oikawa preferred the city, jostling with noise and human life. Iwaizumi already had a spare room, so he didn’t have to worry about that. </p><p>It was the start of the school holidays, thankfully, so Iwaizumi was able to pick Oikawa up. Iwaizumi had chosen to work as a teacher at Aoba Johsai and was also one of the volleyball coaches there. He enjoyed his job and was still pretty close to Matsukawa and Hanamaki. The other two didn’t play volleyball anymore, while Iwaizumi practiced with the Neighborhood Association Volleyball Team whenever he felt like it.</p><p>The first few times he played with the team, he always felt off. The ball was never set to perfection, like how Oikawa used to set to him, and they didn’t match up at sometimes. He couldn’t blame them. Playing with a setter like Oikawa for 6 years, who worked his ass off at any given moment and made sure all his sets were perfect, he’d expect a set to his preference each time, despite the change. He slowly got used to the new setters, working with them to make sure the set was to his preference. </p><p>His mind kept going back to Oikawa. He had used to have a massive crush on him when they were younger, and he probably still did. He was sure it had been unrequited, considering the number of girls that Oikawa has dated. He wasn’t even sure if Oikawa was interested in guys, which hurt him immensely.</p><p> </p><p>26th of December. Iwaizumi got up early in the morning, throwing on some clothes to go for a run. Exiting his house, Iwaizumi headed to a nearby park, and started to jog. His mind immediately went to Oikawa, thinking about the first few times they hung out before elementary school. Playing volleyball, watching Iwaizumi catch bugs, there were plenty of memories made for Iwaizumi. He wondered if Oikawa remembers them. Oikawa, who got sick in elementary school and had to ask Iwaizumi to collect his homework. Them meeting when they were 5, Oikawa not knowing how to pronounce his name, thus calling him “Iwa-chan”, and sticking to it for the rest of his life.</p><p>Iwaizumi had these memories etched into his brain deeply, always reminded him how much Oikawa meant to him, no matter how much he acted like he didn’t. It was impossible to imagine a life without Oikawa, and he knew it was vice versa for Oikawa. It had felt like they had known each other all their lives, not knowing a life before each other. Iwaizumi sighed. Unrequited love. It probably was only him who felt that way. Shaking the thoughts out of his head, he turned about and jogged back home.</p><p>He still thinks about Oikawa the rest of the day. <i>Two days.</i> He felt a pang of longing in his heart when eating breakfast.<i> Two days.</i> He tried blocking Oikawa out of his mind as he did his house chores. <i>Two days.</i> Sprawled over the couch, he gripped the side slightly too hard, fingers digging into the material. <i>Two days. </i></p><p>
  <i>Two days. He’s coming back in two days.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>The next day, the thoughts on Oikawa have not dissipated. In fact, the realization that Oikawa would return in a day spurred on more thoughts about his best friend. His love for him had not faded away, unsurprisingly. He decided to go through Oikawa’s account on social media. It made him feel like a stalker, of course, but he couldn’t help it. </p><p>Scrolling through, he saw something that broke him entirely. Oikawa had texted him again. </p><p>
  <i>“Iwa-chan!! I’m bringing my girlfriend along, is it possible to still stay in your apartment? We can go to a hotel instead if you can’t.”</i>
</p><p>Iwaizumi felt his heart shatter into pieces. Of course he had a girlfriend. He shouldn’t be surprised, but he always felt that way each time Oikawa got a girlfriend, even if they dump him in the end. It was the same process again and again. He tried to cheer himself up, telling himself it would be like the others, the relationship ended within a few months. </p><p>Mustering up his strength, he texted Oikawa back. <i>“I think I’m able to. You got a new girlfriend again?”</i></p><p>He got a reply extremely quickly. <i>“It’s not like the rest!! She doesn’t mind that my time is focused mostly on volleyball and she supports me!! I plan to propose to her in Japan and asking her to move there with me!!”</i></p><p>Just his luck. Iwaizumi felt tears threaten to slip out the corners of his eyes, but he held them in. <i>“Congrats, then.”</i></p><p>
  <i>“Thanks Iwa-chan!! It’ll mean the world if you were the best man, please?”</i>
</p><p>Best man for his long-time crush’s wedding. The guy he had loved since he was 5. He wouldn’t be able to do it, there was no way he could watch such a thing.</p><p>And yet, he found himself unable to say no to Oikawa, even when his hopes and dreams were crashing down like a tsunami.</p><p>
  <i>“Of course. Good luck on your proposal.”</i>
</p><p>His phone dinged in an instant. It was obvious how much he loved her, the way he talked about her and the fast replies. <i>“You can tell me that in person, Iwa-chan. See you tomorrow!!”</i></p><p>
  <i>If he’s happy, I’ll be happy for him too. </i>
</p><p>Tomorrow. He was going to arrive tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi awoke at 8. He quickly washed up and ate his breakfast before heading to the train station. He texted Matsukawa and Hanamaki about it, who sympathized with him. They had known about his crush since high school and teased him relentlessly about it, but knowing that Oikawa was getting married crushed them all.</p><p>Reaching the airport, it was only a quarter before 10. Iwaizumi sat at one of the benches, using his phone and texting the two about everything going on with Oikawa. They were usually unsympathetic people, but they could sense the pain Iwaizumi was going through and wanted to help him. </p><p>Without realizing it, an hour has gone by and he didn’t receive any messages from Oikawa and was not in sight. Quickly, Iwaizumi typed out a message to Oikawa asking him where he was before getting up to find him. </p><p>It was almost 12 and Oikawa was nowhere to be found. He spammed his phone with texts and called him multiple times, but he didn’t pick up. Iwaizumi frantically texts Matsukawa and Hanamaki before going to an assistant at the airport. </p><p>“Hey, there was a flight from Argentina that should have landed around 10. Has it arrived?” Iwaizumi asked the lady in front of him politely, which she whipped out her phone to. </p><p>After a slightly awkward silence, the lady looked up and said, “They hadn’t, for unknown reasons. We’re currently trying to contact the pilots. If you’re waiting for someone, you could leave your number with us and go off first. We’ll inform you as soon as we gain information.” </p><p>Iwaizumi stiffly nodded as he recited his number, bowing to the lady before leaving. <i>Unknown reasons.</i> For all he knows, the plane could have needed to land in the middle of a flight and that there was nothing to worry about. However, there was still panic rising inside of him as he headed home. </p><p> </p><p>Two days, and he was not informed of anything. He messaged Oikawa multiple times, to no avail. Matsukawa and Hanamaki were also scared for their lives, not wanting the worst outcome to happen. </p><p>As he was pacing about his house, their memories flooded through his head once again, from kids to high school. The last set to Iwaizumi, the multiple losses against Shiratorizawa, the pain of not being able to go to Nationals, not even once. It hurt, all of it, and yet, Iwaizumi couldn’t help but think of it, too often. </p><p>His phone dinged. Rushing to grab his phone, he saw that his notifications was from an unknown number. Hurriedly clicking on it, he saw his world die before his eyes. <i>“I’m sorry sir, no one on the flight made it, they crashed into a mountain. More information will be provided soon.”</i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i need to do at least one fic for osasuna week hnn</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>